Goodbye
by N the puppet
Summary: Eliwood and co. have beaten Nergal.....but at what cost? This is a story of some, not all of them, characters of the group talking about the loss of their tactician. Comments appreciated!


Goodbye

_Lyn POV_

_You were a worrywart. You checked everyone to see if they were alright or not, you told us not to do anything rash, and you didn't allow any of us left by ourselves. You made sure everyone was in at least groups of twos and always had healers in battles. So...why? Why didn't you tell us? You were wounded, you were the most rash, and you left on your own most of the time. You even told the healers to tend others before you. And now...you're..._

_Kent POV_

_You were the most oddest tactician I've ever seen. You always walked ahead of us, even though I said it would be better if I scouted ahead. You even tended horses of our entire group. I say you were odd, but...you were our ally, no, a dear friend. You never wanted us to worry, but...we did...and..._

_Sain POV_

_You were strange indeed my rival. Girls always came up to you, and you'd get flustered and run like a coward! I say, if I were you, I would've enjoyed it:D_

_But...on our journey, you were stronger than me. I...it should have been me..._

_Florina POV_

_Roy, you were a...I...wished...it...I wish it wasn't true...you...everyone misses you...it...I...we wish that you hadn't..._

_Wil POV_

_I'd remember how you pestered me about using a bow. You'd ask, and ask, and ask, and ask,but I always refused. Funny how I remember this...it was near the time you invited me to be part of the team. Thinking back...I should've taught you once...because now...I'll never be able too...I...I'm sorry..._

_Dorcas POV_

_Roy, my wife's leg has healed, and it's thanks to the money I received from this whole journey. I wouldn't have done it without you, or everyone's help. My wife asked me about you...I said you were traveling again. But...you'll never be able too...I'm sorry...I...I'll tell the truth later...but...now...I can't._

_Nils POV_

_Roy, I'm sorry. Because of me...you...No. You told me to forget about it, and continue to live without grief. My sister is alive, but...I wish you were as well..._

_Jaffar POV_

_You were a fool. I saw your tactics, you fool. You always went to the front lines, even though your a tactician. It was no surprise you died. But...why...do I feel so...is this what's called "Sad?". _

_Oswin POV_

_Roy, Hector is getting pass his brother's death little by little, but...he still hasn't become what he used to be. It..I wished I could do something..but I cannot. If you were here, you'd probably smack some sense into him. Yeah, if...if...only you weren't..._

_Lucius POV_

_Roy, by the god St.Elmine, I wish that you live happily in the afterlife. But...I...I wish I never have to say that...to any of my friends...I don't...want to lose another...friend..._

_Serra POV_

_I hate, hate, hate, hate you Roy!! You stupid tactician!! You should use that brain of yours to tell you what would happen!!! Because you didn't, I...I don't feel well...I hate it...I hate that feeling..._

_Erk POV_

_Roy, Serra is upset. She actually stays quiet now. That's...she always talked when I was with her. We...we're all...why? Why did you..._

_Hector POV_

_You had to come with us. You had to come and see it till the end. You had to save Nils. You had to...die...with us nearby. I...I'm sorry we couldn't save...you..._

_Eliwood POV_

_You said that if you shed tears, one would grieve less. But, no matter how many tears we had shed, we still couldn't forget. Nergal...he launched that black spear at Nils, no one could make it on time, except you..._

_It pierced through your body, and you were left on the ground. We asked the healers to heal you, but you stopped them. You said it was too late for you. Nils couldn't stop crying. As he cried and as your blood fell to the ground, you smiled. You started talking, coughing blood out at the same time, but we heard you. _

_"Don't worry, it's not anyones fault. Live...on..and...protect...this...land."_

_You were left lifeless on the ground. Ninian and Nils left after your funeral. Nils had stopped crying, you wished for that, didn't you? After, Lyn and I got married, we've decide to name our child after you, Roy. I guess...this...is..._

_Goodbye, Roy..._


End file.
